Untitled
by random716
Summary: She is a normal girl it's just that everything you can't see are broken. She cries for help with her smile. Can someone hear her silent cries? I swear, I suck at summaries. Warning for violence, angst and sexual content. P.S. Help me with my title.
1. Chapter 1: Flipside

**Untitled**

 **Warning:** Violence, rape, drugs, alcohol, curse words and abuse.

 **Rating:** M; well for dark, violence and sexual themes.

 **Pairing:** No, I don't think so.

 **Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 1**

Flip Side

"Useless piece of shit." The man muttered as he walked away from the bruised, wounded and bleeding girl on the wooden floor.

The girl, Hinata stayed still, breathing slowly because if she did it rapidly, it would hurt her broken rib. She learned firsthand that it hurts like hell.

"Onee-chan," a smaller girl muttered from the door across her.

She smiled at her, "Don't worry, Hanabi-chan, nee-chan's just resting here," she said, with her weak voice, "Come on, get inside, I'll be there as soon as I'm done here," she tried to make her voice more cheerful and smile a little bigger (though it hurts her cheeks doing so) to reassure her scared little sister. But she thinks it didn't get the job done because her sister's eyes shined brighter with tears.

Her eleven year old little sister walked to where she is, holding on to a teddy bear. "Why does Tou-san do this?" she asked, tears threatening to drop from her beautiful lavender eyes.

 _Why indeed_ , Hinata asked herself that question many times. Her best bet is because her father hated their mother for leaving them (but it wasn't her or her mother's fault that she died of cancer, wasn't it?) and she heard a lot of times that she looks exactly like her mother, with her dark hair with the faint accent of bluish-purple while Hanabi had their father's brown hair. It started off as verbal abuse which practically killed her self-esteem but eventually evolved to physical abuse—first slaps, turned to punches and kicks to knifes and combination. She's just thankful that her father spares her little sister with his hatred for their mother.

"Don't cry, imouto. Nee-chan just slipped on the floor." She lied, "You know how clumsy I can be," she smiled again. "Go on, Hana-chan, go to sleep, I'll be there in a few," _as soon as I clean the blood off the floor_ , she finished in her head. "We got school tomorrow,"

Her sister reluctantly walked back to their room.

She sighed. _I need to get up immediately before Tou-san comes back if I want to be able to get some sleep before going to school._

 _School_ , she smiled. If most of the kids hated going to school, Hinata _loved_ going to school. It was a place where she can pretend that her life was okay.

"So? How was your weekend?" Ino, one of her classmates and close friend asked.

"You know same old-same old." Hinata answered vaguely. Well, it's the truth.

"Spill it!" Ino demanded.

"Spill what?"

"I thought you had a date with Kiba?"

 _Oh, that._ Ino asked her last Friday to come along with the other girls on a public bath but she refused and blurted out that she had plans with Kiba. Truth is, she's not allowed to go out of the house, except for school, especially during the weekends. She could sneak out, sure, but the thought of what could her father do to her when she returns, and she also doesn't wanna risk leaving her little sister alone with their father.

"Date with Kiba!?" Sakura, from somewhere in the room, exclaimed. "I knew you this would happen sooner or later! Oh, _do_ tell me!"

"Well?" Ino urged.

"Well, I gotta cancel, my sister got sick," she lied smoothly, praying that she doesn't get karma for lying.

"Oh, that sucks."

"It's quantity 3x plus 4y minus 2z over x plus y."

"That's right, Hyuuga!"

Hinata smiled as she took her seat. Another thing she likes about school is teachers are generous in praising and acknowledging skills.

 ***Slap***

She cease the urge to groan in pain as she received a familiar slap on her wounded back, she just hopes it doesn't bleed, "Hinata-chan, that's amazing! You saved me again, dattebayo!"

She smiled at Naruto who was about to be called to answer earlier but she raised her hand and grabbed Sensei Iruka's attention.

"Now, we'll start on more challenging polynomials."

The whole class groaned except Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru (who is sleeping) and the class Romeo, Sasuke Uchiha.

As soon as the lunch bell ringed, Hinata dashed out of the classroom to the infirmary.

"Sumimasen," she called out after sliding the door.

"Not again," she heard as soon as she walked in.

"Gomenasai, Kabuto-kun," she lower her head.

Kabuto, the school nurse just shook his head while waving his hand dismissively. "Get in here so we can start,"

"Hai," she said, "Arigatou, Kabuto-kun."

She took a seat on the bed and Kabuto followed closing the curtains after him.

"You're bleeding," he noted. She started to take off her purple jacket and she saw the red patch on the back side of the left shoulder.

"Gomenasai,"

He shook his head, "You don't have to apologize," and started to wipe the blood off her skin, seeing old and new cuts and bruises. "I don't get why you put up with this."

She lowered her head but didn't answer; she knows that he's just thinking out loud. He knows why she's putting up with this. This conversation happened way too many times.

 _It was in PE class that Hinata's body first gave up. She collapsed to the ground and was barely conscious. Her classmates think that it's just because of the heat; especially she's wearing a jacket though it's too hot. So they tried to pull her jacket off which she refused with passion. Good thing Kiba was there and told everyone to back off. She asked to be brought to the infirmary instead._

 _Kiba volunteered giving her a weary look._

" _Are you sure about this?" he asked._

 _Kiba knows her secret. They've known each other since preschool so he noticed the change in her personality after her mother's death. He thought it was just a phase but one day his sensitive nose smelled blood on her, no it was not the girls' monthly blood—because they were only ten years old at that time. She didn't act out of the ordinary that day but the smell of blood is there; which is weirder. But more days after that, the blood seemed to be part of her smell._

 _Finally, he asked her about it, she looked shocked when he mentioned it. He just looked and she started tearing up, muttering sorry's. It broke his heart. He wanted to tell someone,_ anyone _. But Hinata passionately refused. She said she didn't want to be parted with Hanabi when social services intervene. Running away is out of the question since she can't run away by herself and leave Hanabi alone with their father; nor she's capable enough to fend for the both of them. She just needs to put up with everything until she turns eighteen, so she can find a job and take her sister with her._ "As long as Tou-san doesn't hurt Hanabi-chan, I can bear with it." _is what she said._

" _I'll just tell him I fell somewhere." Hinata said, trying not to wince in pain._

 _Kiba just shook his head and silently escorted his limping friend._

" _Sumimasen," Kiba called out._

" _What's wrong?" a bespectacled young man asked. Judging by his long white coat, they guess he's the school nurse. It was weird since he seems to be just a few years older than they are._

" _She almost passed out during PE. I think she's running for a cold." Kiba explained, Hinata is too occupied, trying to stay upright standing. "Aren't you a little young to be the nurse?"_

 _He smiled a little, "Aah." He said, "That's true," he confirmed vaguely. "Alright, just lay her on the bed." The boy silently complied, "You can return to your class, Inuzuka-san," said the gray-haired nurse._

" _But," Kiba reluctantly looked at Hinata._

" _Daijoubu, Kiba-kun," Hinata said, reassuringly, as well as trying not to look suspicious to the young nurse, "I'll see you later, okay?"_

" _O..kay." he gave his friend one last look before walking to the sliding door._

" _So, what seems to be the problem?" the young nurse said as soon as the door slid close._

" _Uh, just_ that time of the month, _you see." she lied, lying down so she could look at the ceiling instead of the curious nurse next to her, making her miss the skeptical look in his face._

" _Are you sure?" he asked when she nodded, shifting on the bed, still trying not to look at him, he said, "I see you're bleeding but I don't think it's_ that _kind of bleeding,"_

 _Hinata's panic was visible, "I'm sorry!" she said, standing up—making her wince with the sudden action. "I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone!" she begged, bowing her head, ignoring the pain in her shoulder where she was bleeding._

" _Tell me why I shouldn't." he demanded._

 _She looked at him though tears were blurring her vision. She told him what she told Kiba. "It's just for two more years," she said, "Maybe one, if I can find a decent job that could feed both me and my sister after I graduate next year, we could go away earlier." her eyes wandered elsewhere, probably visualizing how better life could be._

" _Kabuto," the young nurse said._

" _Huh?" her questioning eyes found his bespectacled ones._

" _That's my name," he said, "Come, we need to clean your wounds." the pale-eyed teen looked a bit reluctant but he just gave her a hard stare and she started to silently unzip her jacket, revealing her black netted shirt. She blushed to herself when he lifted it up exposing her bare back, but she kept her mouth shut._

" _Your sister is lucky to have you." Kabuto said after minutes of silence. She_ hmm _-ed but didn't comment on it. "My experience is not as bad as yours but I wish I had someone like you when I was on that road."_

 _Hinata's eyes widen comprehending Kabuto's words. "You—?" she tried to say, now looking at him directly._

 _The young man smiled faintly and slightly shook his head dismissively. "You can count on me, Hinata-san, I'll keep your secret and help you deal with these," he said, touching her bruised upper arm. Then he turned away, tending back to her wound on her shoulder._

" _Arigatou, Kabuto-kun," she said after a moment of silence._

 _He smiled at her choice of honorific._

"Arigatou, Kabuto-kun." Hinata said as soon as she was all wrapped up.

Kabuto waved his hand dismissively and walked to his table. She was about to step out of the infirmary when he called her name. She looked at him curiously as he opened his drawer, "Here," he said, tossing something at her.

She blindly caught it and when she got a good look on it, she blushed seeing it was cinnamon rolls. She loves it so much, it could make her blush (not that she doesn't blush with practically anything), she beamed at the young nurse, yelling "Thanks!" then turned to the sliding door, "See you when I see you!"

Kabuto nodded and waved her dismissively.

 _Thanks to Kabuto-kun, I can save my lunch money again today._ She headed to the cafeteria to have lunch with her friends.

On her last turn to reach the cafeteria, she almost bumped into someone. Luckily, they both caught their footing before slamming to each other.

She looked at the person to apologize when she realized who it was, "U-Uchiha-san! Gomenasai!"

Sasuke and her have the same group of friends but they don't socialize much, truth be told, she doesn't feel at ease with the boy, he has the same aura as her father and it doesn't make her very comfortable.

" _Hn._ "

He doesn't seem to be angry so she dismissed herself, "Well, I better go, lunch is almost over,"

Hinata arrived at their usual table seeing Sakura and Ino bantering with each other—normal; Shino and Chouji eating quietly—normal. Naruto and Kiba trying to beat each other with something—normal; Shikamaru taking a nap—normal. But Tenten and Lee without her cousin-?

"Where's Neji-niisan?" she asked, trying not to panic with her cousin's absence. _Could it be he somehow knew about it?_

"Oh, he left during third period, someone called him and I think it was an emergency because he looked a bit panicked," Tenten said, "But she told me to tell you that he needs to talk to you,"

Hinata paled, her mind rushing with the possibilities of what could've happened. _Who could've called Neji-niisan? Could it be Hanabi-chan?_ _No, I told her to call me first before Nii-san about everything._ She unconsciously fished out her phone to see it was dead.

" _Darn,"_ she said under her breath, biting her thumb nail.

"Is everything alright?" Tenten asked worriedly looking at Hinata who just cussed uncharacteristically and looks so anxious right now.

Hinata tried and failed to smile at her friend reassuringly when she saw that everyone was looking at her worriedly and weirdly.

"I—" she started, but lies didn't came as fast in her head this time, "I gotta go!"

Hinata wasn't even that far from the cafeteria when she heard "Hey, Hina, wait up!" she wasn't surprised to hear Kiba's voice. She slowed down, but didn't stop. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked jogging with her.

"I.." she trailed off, "I don't know.." she said, willing herself not to start crying, "I think something happened and Hana was trying to reach me but I was in the infirmary and my phone died I think she was panicking and had no choice but to call Nii-san because we both agreed not to ask him since, you know,"

"Hey," Kiba said in a soothing voice, "Hey, Hinata, don't cry," he said, making her realize that she was indeed crying, "Calm down,"

"What if.." she asked, breathless, "..what if he knows?" she asked, panicking.

"Look," he stopped and held her gently but firmly in place to stop her from walking anxiously, "I don't think he knows," he said, "I know for sure that Neji would flip if he knew,"

Hinata looked gratefully at her friend, "Arigatou, Kiba-kun."

"Now, take my phone and text Shino if whatever happens," he said, smiling a bit seeing her less anxious face, "You know he worries more than I do."

She managed a small smile and nodded her head, "Tell everyone not to worry, especially Shino-kun,"

She never really discussed anything about her home life with Shino, but somehow, she feels like he knows something. She never really asked for sure and he doesn't offer anything either. They just have this harmony and mutual respect and understanding with each other.

She was about to walk out when Kiba said, "Just be okay, okay?" she smiled at him and he walked back to the cafeteria.

She started walking on her way. When someone said, "What are you hiding, Hyuuga?"

She froze in place, recognizing that voice. _Uchiha-san._


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

_**Untitled**_

 **Warning** : Violence, rape, drugs, alcohol, curse words and abuse.

 **Rating** : M; well for dark, violence and sexual themes.

 **Pairing** : No, I don't think so.

 **Disclaimer** : No, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Shattered_

* * *

 **WARNING: Sexual content—more specifically, non-consensual sexual theme inside. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata exclaimed. "I.." she shook her head, "Sumimasen, I gotta go!" she said hurriedly and dashed away from the intimidating boy.

She doesn't think Sasuke is the type to give effort to prying.

And she was not mistaken, Sasuke _tch-_ ed and proceed to entering the cafeteria, kinda absorbed by the mystery that Hyuuga gave him.

 _Hn, what could that mouse be hiding?_ Sasuke mused to himself; he didn't think the Hyuuga is capable of being fishy. For Kami's sake, she wears her heart on her sleeve! Everyone knew she has this nuisance crush on the Dobe. Well, everyone except for the Dobe himself—which just proves how much of a Dobe he actually is.

* * *

When Hinata sat on the bus she can't help but contemplate what just happened. Of all people who could know her secret, it was Uchiha Sasuke. She doesn't think he will spread the rumors about her so she shouldn't worry about keeping it. It was just weird that he bothered to ask her about it. If she were to think what could happen, she would think that the Uchiha will just ignore her.

Her musings were interrupted when Kiba's phone ring in her hand.

 _Hanabi-chan?_

"He-hello?" she greeted uncertainly.

"Hinata!" she felt her body tense hearing Neji's voice instead.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san.. Wh-what's up?" she asked. "Is everything okay with Hanabi-chan?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine. Hanabi-chan is fine." He answered briefly—which didn't really help her nerves.

"W-why did Hanabi-chan called?" she asked.

"About that.." he said uncertainly. _Why is Neji-nii-san being so vague? What could be it?_ "I must confess the truth, HInata." he said.

Hinata's mind raced a million thoughts a second. _What is it?_ "What's wrong, Neji-nii-san?"

"Hanabi-chan," he started,"..she's fine. But she needs help." he finished. "She needs _your_ help." he said additionally. Hinata almost signed loudly thinking she has an idea what this could be all about. And that doesn't involve her Nii-san knowing about her current struggle. She felt he still wanted to say something but then sighed and gave up whatever his internal battles are. "Are you now coming over?"

"I-I am." she answered. "Is everything okay, Neji-nii-san?"

"J-just get there." It was weird hearing a hint if awkwardness in Neji's voice but she was more focused on being relieved that he didn't know about her secret.

* * *

"Nee-chan~!" Hanabi greeted her as soon as she opened the bathroom door. Hanabi then cried a little more loudly (if that's possible) and she can't help but smile at the cuteness of her normally tough and rough sister.

"Hanabi-chan, it's okay. Everything happening is perfectly normal." she said smiling.

"That's what I said." she heard Neji grumbled outside, probably not intending her to hear.

"Bu-but there's _blood_!" her sister answered, her voice hushed on the last word.

Hinata paused absorbing how Hanabi is interpreting this. "Hanabi-chan," she said patiently. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Hanabi paused and thought about the question. She looked like she's analyzing her body. "A bit." she decided. "It will get worse, I just know it!" she almost whispered with scared eyes.

Hinata shot a look on the closed door, hoping Neji didn't hear that.

"Wait here, Hanabi-chan.." she said as she stood up to talk to Neji.

When she opened the door, Neji was nowhere to be found. She mentally sighed.

"Neji-nii-san?" she called out as she walked to the living room.

"I'm here." she heard him call out.

She walked to the door and saw him putting his shoes on. She unconsciously frowned as she said, "You're leaving without even telling?"

Neji looked at her and an easy smile was found in his face. "I figured I'm not needed. And Hanabi-chan may be a little reluctant if she knew I'm here." he reasoned as he messed up her bangs.

"But we still need you!" she exclaimed with a playful pout. Neji just raised an eyebrow. "Remember when _I_ was the one who got my first period?" she asked, smiling at the memory.

Neji groaned and muttered, "Fine, I'll buy her ice cream."

"Yes!" she said victoriously, "Hana's favorite is vanilla, though."

"Alright." he agreed not looking happy. But Hinata knew better. "I'll be back later."

* * *

Neji opened the door to his cousin's apartment a slight smile graced his lips seeing his cousins in front of the TV. Hanabi is resting her head on Hinata's lap like a child. It's ironic that he get to see this scene today (today when Hanabi is officially a big girl) of all the days. "I'm here." he announced stoically.

The girls who are in the couch watching TV and he felt like smiling seeing how both of the girls' faces light up hearing him.

"Come on Nii-san. Don't come back to school." Hanabi said, pulling him to the couch.

He had little to nothing resistance in that suggestion so he let her smaller cousin pull him. He caught HInata's amused gaze.

The cousins enjoyed a movie that was being shown on a local channel. After a few minutes, when Neji looked back on his cousins an easy smile found its way to his face.

He was an only child so it was nice bonding with his cousins. It was only him in the house, he was deprived of these awkward girly scenes, even before when he was with his father back when the latter was still alive. Hyuuga Hizashi died just two years ago. Good thing he was already 18 back then so he didn't have to spend years in a social service.

And he only reconnected with Hanabi and Hinata a year ago when he transferred to the latter's school and no one can miss a Hyuuga eye. And almost instantly, he had family again.

He's not particularly happy about being awkward and uncomfortable, but he sure love these moments with Hinata and Hanabi. It was almost like having sisters.

He was half-decided to leave now since it's getting a little dark outside and he really didn't wanna be here when their father get in. Sure, they're family, but he really hates the guy. It was always like that. Hinata and Hanabi's father is so hostile and by the look of things his uncle seemed particularly insecure with his father.

Neji was about to walk to the door when he noticed something. Some sort of suspicious looking bruise is on the skin of her neck. He felt light headed seeing that. _It can't be, can it? She can't be doing scandalous stuff already! She doesn't even have a boyfriend, does she?_ He blinked and walked to her. He looked closer and noticed other things on her body. He blinked and realized that she was covered in bruises.

 _What the hell?_

He was about to touch her arm when Hinata suddenly sat straight, "N-Nii-san!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Huh?" she tried to play it dumb, "Oh, this?" she said pulling her jacket up, "It's nothing, it's also my time of the month so it takes an ant to bruise me." she said nonchalantly.

Neji gave her a long look before deciding that if this was something serious, surely, Hinata will ask for his help, won't she?

"Fine." he said, "I just hope this is not because of your boisterous friends." he grumbled. He really disliked her weird taste for friends.

She smiled, "Just being clumsy at times." she said.

* * *

As soon as Neji left the house Hinata sighed, relieved.

"Nee-chan, why don't we ask for Neji-nii-san's help?" she looked back and was quite surprise to see Hanabi sitting up.

She smiled a little, "I don't wanna bother Neji-nii-san. And I don't think he will be able to help us." she said, "Neji-nii-san is barely 19, I bet he will not be granted as our guardian." she continued, "Especially there's the two of us."

Hanabi is a smart child, Hinata knew she gets it.

 _Oh come on, you old geez! You're almost home!_

The Hyuuga sisters found each other's eyes, slightly widening. That sound like one of their father's drinking buddies.

"You go on to our room and lock the door." she commanded, "You'll know it's me when I knock." she smiled and winked.

Hanabi's smile looked forced before she walked to their room.

 _Geez, you old fucker. Keep your alcohol down!_

Hinata was expecting the door to open but she was still surprised when it burst open. Her father's companion kicked their door.

She felt her blood drain when she saw who it was.

When their eyes met, she felt her stomach clench as he smirked sadistically. "Well, hello there, little mouse." He said in a sickeningly soft voice.

 _Hidan._ She preferred any other of her father's drinking buddy over him. He was so uncomfortable to be around. He had the foulest mouth from the directory of her father's drinking buddies. He was sadistic and he was quite a pervert.

"K-k-konbawa, H-Hidan-san." she wanted to kick herself with the stutters. She knew Hidan liked hearing her stutter because it made him feel superior. He was sadistic like that.

"Well, take the fucking drunk off so I can be on my merry fucking way." Hinata walked slowly to Hidan to claim and assist her drunken father to bed. As she stood to take her father from the Hidan, his hands kept _accidentally_ touching her in inappropriate places.

She chose to ignore him and pulled her father off him. She quickly guided him to bed and when she finally dropped his body in the bed, he briefly opened his eyes. Seeing her, he scoffed and let his back face her. She tried to make his position more comfortable but this seemed to annoy her father, he flipped his hand and slapped her in the face. Her father was quite a strong man. With the force, her head bumped into the lamp on the end table next to the bed.

She tasted blood in her mouth and sighed as she touched the side of her head, seeing blood again. _I hope it's not deep._

When she left her father's room, she saw Hidan still sitting in their living room couch.

She has a bad feeling about tonight. Hidan was bold enough to make advances when other drinking buddies are around. But she thinks their presence stops him from taking it too far. But tonight he accompanied her father alone. And it seems like he was not going home anytime soon.

The moment he spotted her, he had a wide grin spread in his face. Her heart raced. More so when he stood up and slowly walked to where she was.

"You know, Hina- _chan_ , you look fucking _cute_ with that," he said his hand wiping the side of her mouth. Her heart beats erratically and it seems like he knows and enjoying this.

"A-arigat-tou, Hidan-san," she said nervously, "But I-I think you should be on y-your way. I-it's getting q-quite late." she said. She then looked at him, "Onegai," she pleaded.

" _Kuso_ ," he said in a raspy voice. He leaned even closer and then grabbed her arm. "Do you fucking know what you are doing to me?" he whispered in her ear, his body in close contact with hers and _something_ is poking her leg.

She felt she just run a marathon with the way things are going, "P-please d-don't do t-this, H-Hidan-san."

"How can I fucking stop when you keep up with the fucking stutter that's practically begging me to _fuck_ you senseless?" She can't help as she blushed with the vulgar language. " _Fuck_ , Hina."

"Please, Hidan-san." she tried again, almost crying. She eyed their room and hopes Hanabi isn't hearing anything.

"Is the little firecracker there?"

"N-no! Please!"

Hinata hated being weak and she hated how Hidan likes it. He smiled at her misery and whispered, "So don't be _fucking_ loud."

She cried dry tears as Hidan all-out grope her. She tried to look at him with pleading eyes to somehow try to make him feel sorry for what he's doing (and about to do) to her. But Hidan is as sadistic as one would think, it seemed that his desire only heighten with the look she is giving.

She lost all hopes as he slid his arm through her shirt and felt his calloused hand on her bare skin—on her stomach slowly going upward.

Tears started to fall when she felt hand on her breast. _I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, s_ he thought.

She didn't think she deserve someone as bright as great as Naruto. The same way Naruto doesn't deserve someone as damaged as her. She never thought she actually has a chance but (though not consciously) she always had hope—and right now, Hidan is slowly crushing it to dust.

As his hands slowly glided in her skin, heading south, something in her mind flicked. _No! I don't want this! Not this!_ _ **Not**_ _him!_

She used her strength to push him off her. "Don't!" she screamed, then sprinted to the exit to flee. She needed to get away from him.

Her body failed her for being so frail, she felt her body tire and cried out for her to stop—years of abuse will do that to your body—but she didn't. She ran until she felt her bare foot bleed. It started to drizzle and when she rounded in a corner, she wanted to wail seeing she meet a dead end. She hopelessly dropped on her knees, wounding it, and then heard him approach.

"Oh, I guess this fucking little cat and mouse game got to end now." he said, looking quite amused.

She can't describe the fear she is feeling. From her seat in the ground, pulled her knees up and hugged them. She closed her eyes as she hears his footsteps. When it stopped just in front of her, she looked up to him with pleading and tearing eyes, "P-Please," she tried again.

"No." Hidan said, looking quite annoyed, "You know, all these 'no' and 'please' is getting fucking tiring," he said, all playfulness gone, "So why don't you be a good little bitch and let's fucking get over this."

Tears started to fall as despair embrace her. He took her arm rather harshly and pulled her somewhere. Her mind shut off as he did this. It was like her brain detached her consciousness from what's happening.

* * *

When Hinata's senses came back, she noticed she's in totally different surroundings. She was not in a dirty dead end corner anymore. She was in a small kitchen in a neat looking house. She checked herself as she noticed she had bandages on her head and her knee.

 _Where am I?_ she asked herself. _Last I remember Hidan was.. h-he was.._

A kettle's whistle startled her from her attempt to recollect her thoughts. Then she asked herself again, _where am I?_

She stood up and turned off the stove when she heard a door closed. She felt another presence behind her. She inhaled as she readied herself to see who it was.

She faced the person and her eyes widen when she realized who it was.

* * *

 **Author's note: A cliffhanger. I know. Months of abandoning the story and then leave it at cliffhanger. Cruel, yes, yes. Sue me.**

 **I feel a little uncomfortable with the sensitive topics. But I hope I did some justice and understandable descriptions of what is happening.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned (although I am sorry for super slow update)!**

 **P.S. Can you guess my bias? Though I don't think this is a love story, I do want to give in some dark romance in the side.**

 **And please don't hate me because of what I did with Hidan. I love him, too! But let's face it, he** _ **is**_ **a sociopath.**


End file.
